wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Naxxramas
NOTE: This instance is not yet available. ---- =General= *'Level:' 60+ *'# of Players:' 40 *'Location:' Raid instance located above the ruined city of Stratholme in Eastern Plaguelands *'Abbreviation:' NAX * Coming Soon : 1.11 Notes Naxxramas is Kel'Thuzad's personal citadel above the ruined city of Stratholme, from which he leads the Scourge forces in Lordaeron. History: Floating above the Plaguelands, the necropolis known as Naxxramas serves as the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, the dreaded lich Kel'Thuzad. Horrors of the past and new terrors yet to be unleashed are gathering inside the necropolis as the Lich King's servants prepare their assault. Soon the Scourge will march again... Currently, Kel'Thuzad is fighting to keep what is left of his army intact, rather than bolstering the Lich King's forces. Kel'Thuzad is waging a war against: * the Scarlet Crusade and their demon masters, * the Argent Dawn, * the Forsaken, who are stealing ghouls to transform into independent, sentient soldiers, and * the humans of the Alliance intent on avenging the dead of Lordaeron. Kel'Thuzad is also faced with a constant incursion of adventurers and warriors from every race and nation into the Scourge-controlled Plaguelands on a daily basis. The devastation of the Scourge forces in Stratholme (as wrought by agents of both the Alliance and Horde) is likely to have been a near-crippling blow to the ability of Kel'Thuzad's minions to effectively strike back at the enemies of Arthas. Entrance Like Blackrock Depths and Blackrock Spire, Stratholme contains a green raid entrance deep in the instance, in the square with the Slaughterhouse. This will presumably be an entrance to Naxxramas. As attunement quests and alternate entrances were added for both the Molten Core and Blackwing Lair, it is likely the same will be done for the necropolis. Resistance: Frost Typical high-end raid instance has a resistance flavor (e.g. MC is FR, AQ is NR, etc). Naxx is expected to be frost. (Source: 1.11 "chinese patch" leak; the "Frost Wyrm" comment from BlizzCon.) Current Information and Rumours World of Warcraft Forums Shane Dabiri, Lead states that Naxxramas will come up to the 1.11 patch: "In patch 1.11: Naxxramas! – the massive necropolis floating above Stratholme, home to Kel’Thuzad." From New York Times: NYTimes: "What can you tell me about Naxxramas?" Tigole: "Naxxramas is going to be the most difficult thing in the game until the expansion pack comes out. It will be the pinnacle, and it's absolutely massive. You'll see this big necropolis floating above Eastern Plaguelands. It's a 40-man raid zone, and it's bigger than the Undercity of the main cities in the game. Things could change, but we're up to something like 18 bosses in there, and they are really cool, too. But it's going to be hard. Really hard. We're hoping to release it in the spring." NYTimes: "Will we need to open Naxxramas with a big farming event like Ahn'Qiraj?" Tigole: "No. Naxxramas will just be open. But we do want to do a world event, which we want to call the Scourge Invasion, or hopefully something cooler than that, that would basically be something for everyone who's not going into Naxxramas. So they would see the impact without having to actually go in. other words, get ready for undead to pop up in some unlikely places." http://www.blizzplanet.com/?action=news&id=509 Blizzcon According to sources at BlizzCon, Naxxramas will have four "wings" like Dire Maul, each dominated by different creatures of the Scourge, including an undead wing, a Nerubian wing, an Abomination wing, and a death knight wing. There will be 18 Bosses. Prepare for a Frost Wyrm battle and the final showdown with Kel'Thuzad. Map This is a map from BlizzCon how Naxxramas looks like: Necropolis Naxxramas instance Loot It was rumoured that this was the instance where could obtain the quest items for the Legendary weapon, Ashbringer. However, CM Eyonix has said that Ashbringer won't be available until there is a legendary weapon for casters. Also the last time the Book of Medivh was seen was when Kel'Thuzad summoned Archimonde - the demonlord of the Burning Legion - into Azeroth at Dalaran. The last boss of Naxxramas will be Kel'Thuzad which means he most likely will drop the Spellbook of Medivh, which will probably be an important item to open the Dark Portal in Blastedlands when the expansion, World of Warcraft: Burning Crusade is released. According to a leaked set of patch 1.11 notes, Naxxramas will include a new epic set (8 piece) for each class. Info from Tigole More info posted by Tigole on forums: Naxxramas will come out in Patch 1.11 and will be previewed at E3 in a couple of weeks. This raid dungeon is massive and hosts more bosses than you can wave a stick at. And a really big stick at that. Currently, Naxxramas is in internal testing. After a few more weeks of internal testing, well put it on the PTRs for an extended test period so that you guys have time to hammer the encounters and provide us with feedback. We'll also be doing a lot of tuning during internal testing and during the PTR time. Expect the difficulty of encounters to fluctuate a lot on the PTRs. Expect a lot of info regarding Naxxramas to come out during E3. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-dungeons&t=485094&p=1&tmp=1#post485094 Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Eastern Plaguelands Category:Instances Category:Coming Soon Category:Added content